Haunting at Camp Ouisuko! Sora's Idea.
by Ryukku-chan
Summary: Ok, this might not be as scary as I though, but I tried!
1. Default Chapter Title

Haunting at Camp Ouisuko! Sora's Idea.  
By Yamato_Ishida (Articuno9@hotmail.com)   
  
  
"Come one Yamato!! Hurry Up! Everyone is waiting for you!" Takeru yelled to Yamato. "Ok, Ok! Hold on!" Yamato said jumping around on one foot trying to get his shoe on, he also had a piece of bread in his mouth. Takeru giggled. He though it was funny when Yamato tried to do two things at once.  
  
Finally Yamato was ready... The Digi-Destened were in Taichi's Mom's van. They were headed to a camp called Camp Ouisuko. Takeru though it would be fun to go to a camp with their Digimon because they have never been to camp. 10 minutes after they left, Yamato heard a voice. "Yamato, I'm squished!" "Huh?" Yamato looked down. His suitcase was moving! He unzipped it. "Ah, fresh air and room!" Gabumon explained. "Gabumon, keep it down!" Yamato whispered. "You don't want Taichi's Mom to hear you!" Gabumon nodded, and laid back down in the suitcase and zipped it up...  
  
After singing 1,000,000 verses of "100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" They were finally at camp. "Yeah, I can stretch my legs! I was so cramped in there!" Mimi said. "Lets play soccer!" Taichi yelled. Sora grabbed his shirt. "Not until you get your suitcase! No one wants to carry extra luggage!" She laughed and let go of his shirt. While everyone was carrying there luggage to their rooms, someone was watching them...  
  
"Are those the Digi-destened?" a snake-like voice asked  
"Yes, those are them...I want them dead, that is an order." A much more powerful, deeper voice said.   
"I will do what you please, master." The first voice said.  
"Good." The second one said with pleasure. "Now, go!"  
  
A black figure darted out of the bush. Yamato though he saw something, but he was probably tired and his eyes were playing tricks on him.  
  
Everything was packed away in place, and Taichi was laying on his bed muttering "We never got to play soccer..." Sora jumped on his bead "Oh, come on! There is always tommarow, don't be silly!" Taichi rolled over. "Yeah, but I wanted to today," he whined. Sora smiled. "If you want to play soccer today, you'll be playing in the dark." Taichi made a face and growled, and then rolled so his back was to her. "Your so stubborn!" Sora said and pushed his back with her foot, then jumped off the bed.  
  
Everything was fine now,Yamato listing to music, Koushiro was on his computer like normal, Sora was talking with Biyomon, Tai pouting, Takeru eating, Joe reading, and Mimi in the bathroom fixing her hair. Something crashed and Mimi screamed. The Digi-Destened all ran into the bathroom, wondering what happened. Sora kneeled down next to Mimi. "What happened, Mimi?" she asked Mimi. "I...I saw something in the mirror... It was...it was a head with really loose dead skin...and no eyes..." Mimi gulped and went started talking again. "It's claws were scratching the mirror, like it was trying to get through!" Sora hugged her and told her everything would be OK, but Mimi said nothing would be ok...  
  
It was midnight, everyone was asleep, including Mimi. She was really tired so decided to finally close her eyes. Everything was silent, and so still, it gave the cabin an eerie feeling. An owl flew by, hooting softly, trying not to scare away prey. An image of a transparent person flickered twice in the cabin, before showing its whole body. It walked straight, with its hands to it's side, not making a sound. Its stopped at the foot of Taichi's bed, and pointed its finger straight to Taichi's head, almost a split-second later, Taichi awoke with a jolt, "Huh?" he said in a sleepy voice. He looked at the transparent figure. The face on it suddenly appeared to be a very happy-evil looking face. Its eyes burning with rage, it slowly smiled. Where a smile usually stops, it's kept going until it was the most horrifying looking thing Taichi had ever seen. "Oh my...Oh my God!" Taichi screamed he tried to jump back, but when he was about to, the figures had shot out an slammed him against the bed. "Plea... Please, don't kill me..." Taichi choked out. With the same looking face the figure spoke through its rotten teeth. "My mission is to des..." It was cut off by Koushiro turning on the lights. "What's going on?" Koushiro demanded. He looked at Taichi's face and neck. "What happened?" Taichi's neck was cut very bad, blood was gushing out of it. His eyes were watery from all the pain...  
  
The morning came, and Taichi was in bed with a bandaged neck. Once Sora saw him, she ran over to him "What happened?" she said in a scared voice. "Are your OK?" She sat on his bed. "Yes, I'm fine now..." Taichi said Taichi told Sora about last night, she though for a moment... "Something is wrong," she said. "Why would this happen to two people in our group? Do they know about the Digital World?" Sora stood on her bed. "Guys, I need to tell you something! Everyone look out tonight, there has been haunting in this cabin. Here is the plan, tonight everyone be on guard, and if a ghost comes, Digimon digivole outside so the cabin doesn't break, there is no excuse for a broken cabin when the owners come!"  
  
Matt stood up. "If we want to get rid of ghosts, we need to find out where they come from! Everyone get ready, we are going on a hunt!"  
  
Will the Digi-Destened survive the next haunting? Will they ever find out where the ghost's hideout is? Keep a look out for the next story!!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Horror at Camp Ouisuko! Sora's Idea. PART 2  
By Yamato_Ishida  
  
Matt shields his eyes from the sun. "Wonder what we will find?" he softly said to himself. Takeru ran out. "Yamato, are you ready to find some ghosts?" Yamato smiled at him. "Yes Takeru, I am ready." Yamato answered "He just doesn't get it. I guess he is too young to understand, that this is serious." Yamato thought to himself.   
  
Sora calmly walked out, and looked Yamato in the eyes. Yamato understood this look, he knew Takeru shouldn't go. Yamato kneeled down next to Takeru. "Takeru, do you know the fear Mimi and Taichi felt when they saw the ghosts? Takeru... I don't want you to feel the same fear they felt and I don't want you getting hurt." Takeru kicked at the dirt. Then looked at Yamato in the eyes. "Ok," Takeru told Yamato.   
  
Matt asked Joe to stay with Takeru, Joe agreed. He really didn't want to go on the hunt. He had a fear for ghosts.  
  
The six Digi-Destened walked into the forest, not knowing what they would find. Taichi could hear Mimi muttering to herself "I hope I don't have to see that ugly face again..." He knew she was very nervous, so was he. They were the only two that saw the ghosts.  
  
As they walked, the trees seemed to get taller and thicker, as if they had a secret... Sora had a bad feeling about this forest, when she looked at the trees they seemed to have faces. But when she blinked, it looked normal again.  
  
Now the trees were so tall, they seemed as tall as a mountain. "I have never seen any trees like this before!!" Yamato said "Yeah," Taichi said. "They are just pine trees!"  
  
Minutes seemed like hours, and they have found nothing. "This is all just a joke," Yamato though to himself. "There is no ghosts! They are tricking us! Taichi and Mimi are fakes!" he then said out loud. "Gabumon, warp digivolve!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve to..." Gabumon started to turn to MetalGarurumon. "Metal...! Arrrrrhhhhggg!!" Gabumon fell to the ground. "Gabumon! Gabumon what happened?" Yamato yelled. "Gabumon!"  
  
"Something's wrong!" Takeru said. "I feel Yamato and my friends are in trouble!"  
Joe looked at him. "Could he be right?" Joe thought. Right away Takeru ran outside but didn't go into the forest. He clenched his small fists and stared into the forest. "Takeru, what are you doing?" Joe yelled running outside. Takeru turned to him and looked into his eyes. "Even though I am young, I will do anything to save my friends." With that, Angemon flew from behind the cabin and picked up Takeru, then flew off into the forest.   
  
Yamato had bloody Gabumon in his hands. He stared and the hunter with eyes of rage. "What do you think you are doing?" Yamato said in a cold voice. "Why did you shoot Gabumon with your bow and arrow?" He set Gabumon down, and picked up the bloody arrow, and ran as fast as he could towards the hunter. He got ready to stab him... "Wait," the hunter said. Yamato was about to stab him but stopped. The arrow, millimeters away from his forehead. "Who ever sets foot in this forest, never comes out... I am the Guardian of this forest, and I am telling you to stay here, or else." Yamato stared at him, then struck him in the forehead with the arrow. There was no blood, no pain, nor screams. The arrow went through him. The Gaurdian smiled then disappeared. "He's a ghost!!" screeched Mimi. "You'll pay... No one attacks me like that, no one!" yelled a voice Yamato could not tell the direction coming from. There was an eerie silence...  
  
The ground trembled; a huge fist came out of the ground. And went back in quickly. But right after it went down two more came out. "Run!!" Taichi screamed. "Ahhhhh!!" Sora yelled. The ground behind them was falling from all the holes of the fists. "No, Gabumon is back there!" Yamato screamed "He fell! He fell!" With that Yamato ran towards the falling ground and jumped. "I'll be with you, Gabumon." He shut his eyes, and fell into the darkness.  
  
Yamato hit something hard, but not as hard at ground. He groaned, and opened his eyes a little. Gabumon was next to him. "Gabumon?" He thought. "Are we... dead?" he said to the darkness, knowing there would be no answer. "Could this be Hell?" He sat up. And looked behind him to see Takeru looking at him. Tears streamed down his little brother's face. "Yamato..." Takeru whispered.  
  
The fists were still charging up. To make it worse, it started raining. Mimi was the first to notice it wasn't regular rain. "This isn't rain, its... its blood!" she said shaking. Koushiro was wondering how this was happening. "This has no explanation!" he yelled. The blood-rain poured harder and harder, until the Digi-Destened couldn't see.  
  
Taichi woke up first. Looking around he wondered where he and his friends were. He was in a bed with a fine, red blanket on it. There were no lights, but candles lit and placed in a transparent-green sphere. There was six on each side of the room. The carpet was violet and very soft. And the walls were stone. On the far right end of the room, there was a large mirror, on the left, a window the size of the wall. The door was cracked open, so Taichi looked through it. It was pitch-black in the hall. Something green flashed by and hurt Taichi's eyes. "Owwww," he fell back on the bed. As he sat there, not able to see, a pair or eyes peeked in through the crack, but a second later, the were gone.  
  
Sora then woke up and rubbed her head. She suddenly had a suprised but confused expression on her face. "Taichi, where are we?" she looked at him "Taichi, are you OK?" Taichi was still rubbing his eyes from the flash. But they were not ujusting normally. "Yes, I'm alright." He said smiling at her. "But, I don't know where we are... Or who brought us here." They gazed in each other's eyes for a second, but then Taichi asked, "Should we wake the others?" Sora thought then answered "Yes, then we can look around the castle...Or whatever this is."  
  
Sora gently shook Mimi. "Mimi. Mimi, wake up. It's me Sora." Mimi had her eyes half open blinked then open them all the way. She sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked Sora. "We don't know yet... But we are going to find out." Sora answered. Koushiro woke up by himself, but wasn't confused. He knew that they were in a castle, he was awake when he was brought here. Taichi looked at him. "Koushiro, want me to explain?" Koushiro shook his head. "I know exactly were we are. We are in a castle, and the Guardian brought us here. I was awake." He grinned. "What would you do without me?"   
  
The four remaining Digi-Destened walked through the halls. They weren't dark anymore, but dimly lit. They passed pictures with no faces in them, and more of those weird candles. The wallpaper was thick magenta lines forming diamond shapes that connected together. The hallway was not silent; it was filled with far away noises, of screams. Mimi did not like this.  
  
They approached a dining room. That table was set, with a fine table cloth and very shiny china (plates and glasses), and just very old but new looking silverware.   
  
A transparent woman appeared in front of them with the biggest butcher knife they had ever seen. "Care to join us for dinner?" she asked sweetly. Sora clutched onto Taichi's shirt. "Uh...Uhh..." Taichi was speechless. The 10 chairs moved out as if people were going to sit down. 10 transparent people appeared at the table, all ready to eat.  
  
Oh no! What will happen to the Digi-Destened? Are they going to be for dinner?  
And where are Takeru and Yamato? What is Joe doing? Find out when the 3rd fanfic comes out!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Horror at Camp Ouisuko! Sora's Idea.PART3  
By Yamato_Ishida  
  
Koushiro was the first to speak up. "No, we can't have dinner with you, there is no room or seats at the table for us." "Stupid thing to say Koushiro!" Sora thought. The transparent woman smiled. "Oh yes there's room. Don't you see it? The plates! Ahahahaha!" She smacked the dull part of the knife in her palm. "Ok gentlemen, dinner is almost ready!" She flew up in the air. "Know why we want you for dinner? Because we were eaten by human beings too!" She charged at Taichi. She swung the butcher knife at him. "Taichi!" screamed Sora. She jumped and pushed him. The butcher knife skinned her arm. "Ahhh!" Sora screamed. She fell to the ground. But she stood back up; she was not ready to give up.   
  
"Biyomon digi-volve to..." She changed to Birdramon with a fiery flame. "Birdramon!"   
She squawked a warning to the ghost-woman. "Meteor Wing!" Bullets of fire came out of her wings and set the table on fire.   
  
Augomon warp digi-volge to..." He changed from Greymon to MetalGreymon toWargreymon. "Wargreymon!" "You won't win against this Digimon!" Taichi yelled at her. Wargreymon attacked her with a Terror Force. She was hurt, but just a little. There was a dining room, but now there is a charred room filled with transparent men standing there, with eyes or rage.   
  
The transparent woman was in the middle of them with a smirk on her face. "You don't know what you've just done, little kids. When these gentlemen can't have their dinner, they get angry..."  
  
***  
  
Takeru and Yamato were still on Angemon. They were flying around aimlessly; they didn't know where to go. Yamato was starring at Gabumon hoping that he would wake up.   
  
Yamato was thinking of all the fun times he had with Gabumon...He wished for thoes times never to end, for his life to be like that forever. But, now he wasn't sure if this would last. He wasn't sure if Gabumon would ever wake up. Tears streamed down his face. Gabumon...No, you can't! He screamed inside his head. Gabumon, wake up!  
  
"Gabumon, your my best friend! Wake up, don't leave me!" Yamato yelled. A bright light flashed. Yamato and the others were floating. They were in a different dimension. A dimension with no ground, just a light purple, and dark red sky. They colors mixed together as if they were paint.  
  
"Yamato," someone said. A white outline of Gabumon appeared. "Yamato, you were so nice to me."   
Yamato shook his head. Warm tears fell down his cheecks. "You knew I couldn't last forever. My life...Has ended." Yamato clutched his head. "Gabumon, no! You...You can't leave me. Not now!"   
  
The Gabumon outline looked up. Shimmering blue stars fell down gently landing on Yamato. Soon Yamato's whole body was shimmering blue. "I give you my power. Good-bye Yamato. I alaways loved you."  
  
Yamato found himself standing in the middle of the mysterious forest. He felt power running through him. Something was different about him. He looked at his wrist. A band was wraped around in tightly. He took the band off and examened it. The string was long and silky, a round, smooth stone was connected to it. The stone had the mark that was on Gabumon's stomach. His power...Yamato though he really did give it to me...  
  
***  
  
"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!" Transparent men were diving all over them! A couple had knives.   
"Get away from me!" Mimi screamed in horror as a ghost figure chased her.  
"I just want you for dinner! Ahahaha!" It yelled at her. He dove, and tried to stab her.  
Mimi was so horrorfied, she tumbled over, the knife ripping her pink skirt. She rolled over.  
The transparent man was up glaring at her. "N...No, no! Don't touch me!" she said sobbing. "I don't want to be eaten by ghosts!"   
  
"Yaaaa!" Someone kicked the ghost in the back.  
"Aaahhhhrrrrrrgggggg!" It yelled falling on the floor face first.  
Sora was standing were the ghost was. "Here," Sora said extending her hand for Mimi to grab.  
Smack! Sora stood for a second, her eyed closing. "Ohhhh..." She said softly falling back. She lay on the floor, unconcious. The ghost-woman hit her with the dull end of the butcher knife. She was smiling a wicked smile. "This one is ready, are you?" she said staring right at Mimi's neck. All she had to do was chop it off...  
  
"Terror Force!" Wargreymon yelled. A black butcher knife fell to the floor. Mimi, Sora, and the ghost woman were gone. Taichi was sweating. His knees were about to buckle. I didn't see them...I killed Mimi and Sora! Oh my God, what have I done?  
  
***  
  
Yamato was walking calmly to the castle. Takeru at his side. Angemon was now Patamon, saving energy.  
He clutched his stone tightly, ready for a battle of his life. He stopped, so Takeru did too. "Takeru, do you think it will work?" "Brother, I hold the crest of Hope. I belive in you."  
  
Yamato thrust up his hand with the stone."  
"Gabumon, please, lend me your powers!"  
A blue light flashed.   
  
***  
Mimi was sobbing. "Lillymon, oh thanks you so much." She hugged Lillymon very tightly. Lillymon smiled. "I'm always here to help you, Mimi."   
Sora wasn't knocked out anymore. The heat of Wargreymon's attack woke her up. "Owwww," she moaned as sherubbed the back of her head. Instantly, her glove was wet. "Huh?" she said in suprise. Sora pulled back her hand and looked at it. Her glove was wet with blood. More and more pain rushed to her head because she noiticed that she was that hurt. She clutched her head. The pain was getting more and more painful. "My head feels like it going to explode!" she cried to herself. She shut her eyes tightly. "Please, just let the pain go away." Mimi and Lillymon watched in horror. They sat watching Sora cry in pain. She was cluthicng her head harder and harder. "This can't be all because of her head... There is something else wrong!" Mimi thought.   
  
***  
Yamato felt power building up inside of his body. He lifted up his hand to look at it. There was a metal plate on it. The metal was connected by going through the gap between his first and second finger. The was something carved into it, the sign of friendship. Yamato pushed open the door. He was filled with rage. How dare they take his friends away from him. He ran, a blast of energy went through his legs. He went faster. The walls were blurred as he ran. He saw his friends up ahead. "Taichi!" he yelled "Taichi, I'm back!" Tai looked his way. "Yamato, how'd you...?" Yamato gave him a I'll-tell-you-later look. Taichi nodded. "Where are the ghosts?" asked Yamato. Taichi shrugged, he didn't know. "They all left after I..." Taichi stopped talking. Yamato looked at him. "Whats wrong?" Yamato asked confused. "After I...I told Wargreymon to shoot the ghost. The ghost infront of Sora." he said, not sounding like himself.  
  
***  
Sora was still in pain. "Taichi...I wish you were here...You can always make me feel better...in times like this." she thought.   
Lillymon looked at her hoplessly. "Mimi! I know whats wrong. The ghost...Its inside her head!" Mimi looked more frightened then ever. "H-How do we g-get is out?" Mimi said sofly. "I don't know, Mimi, I really don't know." Lillymon hugged her tighter.  
  
***  
Yamato stared at Taichi with a frightened expression. "Is she dead?" he asked. Taichi walked to the window. The sun was almost behind the moutain, but Taichi couldn't tell because of the thick trees. "I don't know," he answered.  



	4. Default Chapter

Horror at Camp Ouisuko! Sora's Idea.  
By Yamato_Ishida  
  
The pain was unbelievable. Sora couldn't stand the pain. She blacked out.  
She was having a dream she couldn't understand.  
  
Sora was with with Taichi in the forest. They were walking along a path when Taichi stopped said to her,  
"Sora, do you know how much I love you? If I were to give my life for anyone it would be you."  
Sora was stunned. She didn't know what to say. It was totally unlike him to say that.  
"Huh?" Sora noiticed they were stuck in sinking-sand. "Oh my god Taichi! We're sinking!"  
When Taichi tried to help her out, they sunk lower and lower. Sora felt the think sand ungulf her body.  
A few seconds, she would be dead. When it was up to her shoulders, she looked at Taichi. "I always loved you too... My Taichi." Tears swelled up in her eyes at it rose up above her noes. Taichi went under, never to be seen again.   
  
Sora jolted up. "I had that dream... Because he will always be with me." she wispered.   
"No, he will never be with you, he will never love you either! Hahahahaha, he thinks you are dead!" the ghost voice screamed inside her head.  
"Thats not true! He will always be with me. We will always be together, even when we die!" Sora screamed.  
"Ahahahah! You are just saying that... You cannot face the truth!" it screamed back.  
"Taichi loves me! Even it he didn't, I would still love him as much as I do now."  
Sora's crest shone a dazzling pink light. A pheonix cawed loudly, and the ghost screamed.  
The pain in Sora's head was gone now. She was standing holding her crest that still lit up the whole room.  
"She has... Awakened the Phonix..." Lillymon said.   
  
***  
  
"What is that?" Yamato asked Taichi.   
Taichi quickly turned his head. "Huh? I don't know..."  
Yamato looked around. "It was coming from that room, down the hall."  
Taichi dashed down the hall. "Come on, Yamato." He yelled to him.  
Yamato followed him, but he wasn't running, he was thinking...  
"What if my power doesn't work? Or if it's limited, and I use it all... And If I fail, what will happen to us?"  
He looked at the sign of friendship on his metal plate attached to his hand.   
"Gabumon, I wish you were here to fight by my side..."  
  
***  
  
A faint image of a pheonix came out of her crest. Sora stared in shock. She had never seen anything so pretty in her whole life... She pheonix stared back with it golden eyes. "You destroyed the ghost..." She told it.  
It nodded and stretched it's wings. The pheonix gave a soft caw, and dissapeared.  
"Biyomon, warp Digivolve to... Pheonixmon!!"  
Sora quickly turned to see her new form, Pheonixmon. "Biyomon..."  
"The Pheonix gave me it's powers." The new Biyomon said. "And I was able to warp Digivolve like Gabumon and Agumon." Sora wanted to hug Pheonixmon, but it was a little hard since it was a gigantic bird.  
Lillymon smiled. "Let's go beat those ghosts!" She said.   
"Yeah!" Sora agreed.  
"Sora! Sora, I'm here!" Taichi called when he found them. He walked up to her. "Are you okay, Sora?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, Taichi." She said happily.  
Matt walked in through the door.  
"I know where the ghosts are."  
  
The Digi-Destined were all cramed inside a tiny metal elevator. There was a foul oder when they went closer to the bottom layer of the ghost house. The temperature was dropping too.  
"It stinks and it is freezing in here!" complained Mimi.  
Everyone sighed. She always had to complain.  
"Mimi-" Taichi began, but the loud creeking noise of the elevator coming to a stop cut him off.  
The elevator jolted to a stop.  
When the metal doors slid open slowly, and everyone tried to see what was in the basement.  
  
The basement was the bottom layer of the house. It was dark and everything had a spooky look to it.  
There were no windows to let the smell of rotting flesh out, so the basement stunk.   
The plan was to find the ghosts, and then signal the Digimon to come in a battle when   
the ghosts least expected it.  
All of the Digimon were right outside, and they could break through the wall anytime.  
"Ghosts, come out. We're ready to battle. This time, you're losing." Taichi yelled.  
A hissing noise came from the far end of the basement.  
"Come out, now. Or else." Taichi threatened.   
"Why don't you come back here?" A raspy voice asked.  
"Are you scared now that we are stronger?" Taichi asked.  
"Since you're stronger, arn't you braver as well?" It asked.  
Taichi grumbled. "Why does this always happen to me?" He thought.  
He took a step closer, but noticed there wasn't anyone with him.  
"Hey, guys, I can't do this by myself!" He whined.  
The three others trudged up to him.   
"Closer," she raspy voice said.  
Taichi gingerly took a step forward. Then another, and another, until he crashed into a wall.  
"Ow!" He yelled in pain. "Is this some kind of a joke?"  
He heard snickering in the left corner.   
He ran to the corner. SMACK! "Ow!!"  
Taichi turned around to see a huge trasparent skull behind him.  
It moaned really loud. "YAAAAAAAA!!" Taichi yelled.  
CRASH! The wall fell down and their Digimon came in.  
Bright light shone all over the basement, exept for the area the ghost-skull was in.  
The skull turned to them and screamed.  
"Flower....Cannon!"  
"Terror Force!"  
"Starlight Explosion!"  
A brilliant light smashed into the skull. The skull screamed, turning the three attacks into ice.  
When ever the skull exhaled, the room's temperature dropped lower. His breath was like a freezing wind.  
For a moment, all was quiet, and the ghost stared at them.  
Taichi, unable to move he was so scared, gulped.   
'Let's hope our Digimon can kill this thing.'  
The scull screamed a second time, and blew an icy wind out of it's mouth.  
Mimi fell back, shivering, not able to stop.   
"S-s-Sora, i-it's s-s-so c-cold..." She said as her teeth chattered.  
Sora could take her eyes off the skull. It was almost like it was hypnotizing her.  
She tried to look a Mimi, but she couldn't.  
The skull moaned then flew towards Sora, before anyone could see it move.  
Once it got to Sora, it cruved upwards, flying throught the different layers of the house.  
"Sora!!" Taichi yelled. he flung his head up, thinking he'd see a big hole in the ceiling, but he didn't.  
'It had to be a ghost skull...." He thought.  
  
***  
  
Sora found herself flying through different layers of the hosue. She wasn't even getting hurt!  
She looked around. Then noticed everything seemed like it was on mute. The only think she could   
hear was a gentle breese blowing around her.   
"What's going on?" She yelled, but nothing came out. She couldn't even hear herself... The only thing heard was a gentle   
breese....  
Sora finally stopped.  
She was on the top layer of the house.   
She glanced at different parts of the room, in the middle was a old looking desk, and a chair facing the oppisite direction.  
  
"Are you the Digi-Destined of Love?" An old voice said. It seemed to becoming from the chair.  
"Y-yes." She replied, now able to talk.   
There was a eerie silence andSora slowly looked around the room, and saw the skull fly through a wall.  
"Good." He said, satisfied.  
A strange force went over Sora, and she was flung against the wall.   
"Ahh!" She yelled in pain.  
She felt a hand around her neck, pushinf her against the wall. Exept, there was no hand at all.  
"Where are the others?" He asked her.  
Sora struggled to breath. 'How am I supposed to answer this question if I can hardly breath?' She thought.  
"You can answer the question. Just tell me while thinking it." He demanded.  
'He can read my thoughts?' She thought.   
"Yes, I can." He told her.  
"Where are they?" He said in a very cold voice.  
'Why do you want to know?'  
"Tell me."  
The grip on Sora's neck tightened.  
'There in the basement... Don't hurt them!!' She screamed at him.  
He chuckled.   
Sora fell from the wall, the grip no longer holding her to the wall.  
She landed hard on the cold wood floor.  
Ching. The doors locked.  
"What are you, crazy?!" She yelled at him.  
But he was no longer there...  
  
****  
  
I hope everyone liked this story. Sorry it took my so many months to post it, I wasn't really up to date with fanfics.  
It won't happen again, don't worry!!!  
  



	5. THE FINAL CHAPTER! by Guest Author Suzuc...

The original ending of this story was lost in the War of the Bunny Overlords. It is now buried in the ocean somewhere in between Egypt and Stockholm, Sweden. A new, better ending was written by the author's wife and best friend, Suzu a.k.a. Queen Sora.

When we last left our heroes, Sora was in a basement talking to a chair or something. We frankly don't know, and Suzu doesn't care. ALL OF A SUDDEN! Sora was transported to a deep dark room. The other digidestined were there, stunned and confused.

"Sora!" A voice called. She turned to see Tai standing before her.

"Tai!" She threw her arms around him. "What's going on?" She tearfully asked him.

"I don't know…" He held her close.

"Welcome to my humble abode, digidestined!" A loud, deep voice echoed.

"Who goes there?" Matt called angrily.

"That's for me to know and you… not to! The point is I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU DIGIDESTINED! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"What's this over here?" Takeru wondered. He was pointing to a dark green curtain. He tugged it and it fell down. The fallen curtain revealed a stunned teenage girl. She had short brown hair and wide hazel eyes.

"Uh…" She turned away, speaking into a microphone. "Pay no attention to the girl behind the curtain!" The loud voice of their captor boomed.

"Tayler? TAYLER, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Another foreign voice declared. Everyone whipped their head around to reveal two other brunettes, one with curly hair and the other one with long straight tresses standing in a doorway. The curly haired one wore jean shorts, a Hello Kitty teeshirt and flip-flops. The other wore a black knee-length skirt with lace around the hem, a matching black blouse, and matching shoes.

"I… I… uh…" Tayler sheepishly scratched the back of her head. The one in black hit a switch, lighting the black room. They were in a bedroom.

"What the?" Matt looked around confused.

"Hijacking Tara's room AND kidnapping anime characters again! For Christ's sake!" The wavy-haired one lectured.

"YOU SHUT UP, GRACIE!" Tayler stuck out her tongue.

"Don't sass my husband like that, LOSAR!" The straight-haired girl yelled.

"YOU'RE THE LOSAR, POOPFACE! TARA THE POOPFACE!"

"Oh… OH THAT'S IT!" Tara pulled a wooden sword out of HammerSpace and chased Tayler out of the room with it.

"I'm so sorry." The curly-haired girl, named Gracie, apologized. "Tayler can do some… weird things… sometimes. I'm wicked sorry."

"But what about the ghosts! And the snake I saw? Those were all caused by _her_?" Matt inquired.

"Yep." Gracie nodded, gesturing toward the computer in the room. "The power of fanfiction."

"But… what about Gabumon?" Matt queried nervously.

"Gabumon? Hm… wait…" She walked over to the closet and opened the door; inside, Gabumon was bound and gagged. Gracie promptly untied him and removed his gag.

"Gabumon!" Matt hollered. "You're alive!" He hugged him tightly, and the Digimon returned the love.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Matt!" Gabumon replied.

"Ahem… so, uh, Matt…" Matt looked up at Gracie. "Since I got your Digimon back, saved you and your friends and all… how's about you and me…" She winked flirtatiously. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Tayler and Tara then came running back through the room.

"What in the world is going on!" Tai exclaimed.

"That eeeeez the question, isn't it… elementary, my dear Walter… precisely…" Gracie rambled. "NOW GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" She demanded, focusing on Matt.

"IF YAMA IS GOING ON A DATE WITH ANYONE, IT'S ME!" Tara interrupted, racing over.

"We could go on a date together… all three of us!" Gracie offered.

"Great idea, wife!" Tara smiled.

"THANKIES, HUSBAND!" The two girls hugged.

"What…" But before Matt could finish his sentence, the two teenage girls were dragging him away. "Waaaaaaaaaaah…" Soon Tayler was left with the seven remaining digidestined and their Digimon.

"Uhm… so… uh… do you guys wanna go in my pool?" Tayler offered.

"You have a pool?" Sora inquired. Tayler nodded.

"DUDE!" Tai exclaimed in excitement.

Yes, Tai. Dude indeed.

And so they all went swimming in Tayler's pool. That is, except for Matt, who unwillingly took Tara and Gracie out of ice cream and then was molested. It's suspected he's still imprisoned in one of their closets today. But then again, nobody knows… dramatic echo

Fin


End file.
